Screentime for Carol and Love for Martinez
by Wemmabby
Summary: Carol finally gets more than two lines, love is in the air for Martinez at Woodbury, and the Governor is getting jealous. #SFCALFM
1. Chapter 1

Screentime for Carol and Love for Martinez  
By: Wemmabby

"Martinez, pull a shrimp salad out of your ass and spoon feed it to me, bitch," Philip says, flapping his arms like an elegant swan. He is lounging on his velvet red armchair while he uses Milton as a footrest. Martinez is standing beside the Governor in case he needs anything.

"Of course," Martinez says, saluting his bossman. He walks down the stairs of Philip's apartment and exits the building, breathing in the fresh September air. He sees Andrea pacing around on the sidewalk. She looks stressed out.

"What's the matter?" He asks, jogging over to her.

"Just leave me alone, Martinez. I'm not in the mood," she grumbles, crossing her arms as he stands before her.

"I just had a question," Martinez says innocently. She bites her lip.

"Fine. Make it quick."

"Can you make the Governor a shrimp salad?"

"Asshole," she mumbles, rolling her eyes and stomping on down the road. Martinez sighs, and heads over to Woodbury's official restaurant. The cooks, Jean and Karrie are in the back washing dishes. Karrie smiles when she sees Martinez walk in.

"Hey!" Karrie exclaims, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder. She runs over to Martinez and wraps her arms around him. Even during the zombie apocalypse, the young girl still manages to smell like roses. Everyone who meets Karrie figures she keeps a secret perfume stash in her apartment or something.

Karrie's mother, Jean, wanders over to them, and gives Martinez a friendly hug. She's wearing her hair net, like always. She always reminds Karrie to, but can't get her to oblige.

"It's good to see you again," she says with a smile on her face. "I know you don't get to come here a lot, you know, since you're always so busy helping out our Governor."

"Speaking of the Devil," Martinez says with a chuckle. "He's the reason I'm here. He ordered a shrimp salad."

"But doesn't he always get Andrea to cook for him?" Karrie asks. He shrugs.

"She's in a bad mood," he explains. "Called me an asshole. And besides, you guys make the better food anyway." The women laugh.

"It's true," Jean says, smiling up at her daughter, who is six inches taller than her.

"So?" Martinez asks, putting an arm around Karrie. "Can you ladies fill this order, y'think?"

"Definitely," Karrie says confidently.

"You're not too busy?" Martinez asks. They look around the empty restaurant and laugh. Jean smiles at him.

"We'll get right on it."

XXX

Looking around the empty prison, Carol sighs. Everyone had left to go on run, except for her and Beth of course. They had agreed to stay at the prison to take care of Judith. Staring down at the infant cradled in her arms, Carol smiles. Other than Daryl, Judith is the only character that can get Carol more than two lines per episode. But was Lori's death worth getting more screentime? Carol doesn't know. All she cares about is the fact the the group actually acknowledges her. She isn't just a background character anymore, and the thought of that is pretty amazing.

"I can take her," Beth says sweetly, walking over to the woman and lifting Judith out of her arms.

"She's gettin' heavy," Carol comments, giving Beth a warm smile.

"That's good," Beth says. "She's grown a lot. That's a good sign." They smile at each other and sit in silence for a few moments, admiring baby Judith.

"I'm gonna go see if they're back yet," Carol tells her. Beth nods and Carol makes her way outside. Staring out into the open field, walkers are roaming everywhere, and Carol sighs. This is how her life turned out, and she almost can't believe it. Sometimes she wakes up in the morning hoping it was all a nightmare, and this bad dream is over with. She also wishes that she can wake up from this nightmare and have her family around her- her fellow survivors. Daryl, Rick, Beth, Maggie, Judith...unfortunately, she can't have both. Carol thinks about that for a moment. There are some good things that came out of the apocalypse. Her husband is dead, and she got to bash his skull in. And she's stronger now. Stronger than ever before.

She walks around for a few moments before seeing someone running towards the prison. Her muddy boots scrape against the concrete as she runs, trying to get close enough to see who it is. She figures it's Rick and the rest of the group, but she could be wrong. Pointing her gun, Carol licks her lips and tries to see who's coming. Instead of the group, like she figured, someone else is coming towards her-

Andrea. And she's bringing company.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey peeps. So, here is chapter two! The first part of it is a flashback of how Karrie and Jean met Martinez and got to Woodbury, and will be for the next couple of chapters. I actually might focus chapter 3 entirely on finishing this flashback so we can get on with the story. The reason I'm writing the flashback is so Karrie and Jean are no longer a mystery to the world lol. And the rest of the story will make a little more sense. Enjoy! xx

Chapter 2

"MOMMM!" I yelled, trying to make my way to her room. There had just been a breaking news report on TV, and it was not the good kind.

"Karrie?!" she yelled back, peeking her head out the doorway. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"D-did you see the news?" I asked her nervously. She nodded. My mom backed away from me and went into her room. I followed her. I saw her pull her big red suitcase out of the closet.

"Grab whatever you can," she ordered. "Clean clothes, food, and water." Tears started streaming down my face.

"Mom!" I screeched, but she was busy pulling stuff out of her closet and tossing them into the suitcase. "MOMMM!" She looked at me and bit her lip. She put her hands on my shoulders as I cried.

"Karrie, if you want to be safe then we need get out here," she comforted.

"Mom, I'm scared," I said softly. She kissed me on the head.

"You need to hurry."

I nodded reluctantly. Everything was happening so fast, and I was totally freaked out. I ran up to my room and pulled a tote bag out of my dresser. I packed some clothes, special female items and some other things and ran into the kitchen. I saw that my mom had already cleared out the pantry.

"Mom?" I called. She ran into the kitchen lugging two suitcases filled with food and other supplies.

"Come on. Let's go!" she yelled, grabbing my arm and leading me outside.

We got into the car and my mom started driving. I looked at her sadly.

"So that's it?" I whimpered, looking out the window back at our house.

"For a while," she whispered to me. I sighed.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, we're definitely not going to one of those refugee camps," she said firmly. "They'll take all of our supplies. Give them to everyone else."

"What, we're just gonna try and make it on our own?" I yelled. "Do you know how crazy that sounds? And with all those THINGS walking around? We'll be DEAD!"

"Karrie, we're going to find your sister," she told me. I gave her a confused and frustrated look.

"Gabby lives in CALIFORNIA, Mom!" I yelled. "We would DIE on the way there!"

"I'll die looking for her," she told me.

"FINE. Drop me off at the camp then," I said.

"There is no WAY I'm leaving you there!"

"I don't WANT to find Gabby! She's a horrible person, and I never want to see her again!" I attempted to open the car door but it was locked.

"Let me out of the car," I said.

"Karrie, you-"

"Let me out."

"Karrie!"

"I said let me out." My mom stopped the car.

"You know what, Karrie?" she scolded me. "I'm tired of this nonsense! You need to grow up. We are going to California, end of discussion."

"I'll break the window if I have to," I told her angrily. "Let. Me. Out, end of discussion," I mocked, using a high pitched tone of voice. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine. Get out." My mom unlocked the car door. I slowly opened it.

"Don't drive away yet. I need to get my bag out of the trunk," I said, hopping out of the vehicle. I closed the door behind me and went over to the trunk. I grabbed my suitcase and waved back to my mom. I started walking away recklessly, but she hadn't moved the car.

"Aren't you going to go?" I yelled back at her. She said nothing, so I kept on walking in the other direction, lugging the tote bag over my shoulder. Suddenly, three or four walkers appeared out of the woods. I let out a scream, and, being a defenseless teenager who hadn't faced anything like this before, I ran back into the car and slammed the door shut. Without a word my mother started driving away from the scene.

After a couple minutes of my mom not saying a word to me, I was getting annoyed.

"Mom," I said. "Were you really going to leave me there?"

"Of course not," she said seriously. I sighed.

"Are you gonna take me to that camp?" She looked at me.

"I'll think about that."

XXX

"What in the world," Carol says, trying to catch her breath. She tries to get a closer look at who's with Andrea but it's no use. All she can do now is call for Beth.

Carol runs into the prison and yells the young girl's name, only to hear the echos of her voice bouncing off the prison's walls.

"Beth!" she yells a second time, but there is no response. She walks into the room where she left the the young girl and the baby.

"ELIZABETH!" she screeches. The few times Carol has used Beth's full name they were in a life or death situation, which this scenario could very much be. Although, when the group couldn't find HER, (not that they tried looking or anything) she made it back okay. And besides, Beth has only been gone for a few minutes, and Carol is sure she'll find her...well, she's PRETTY sure...

"Holy shit," Carol whispers, taking a step back. She comes upon Beth and Judith being torn apart by walkers. There are two of the flesh eating monsters- one ripping the flesh from Beth's bones while she cries out in pain, and one trying to eat baby Judith whole. Carol covers her mouth, afraid that she'll start screaming and crying, and runs away from them while hot tears stream down her face. Unfortunately, she isn't fast enough, and another walker has a hold on her. She starts screaming at the top of her lungs, as blood and guts drip from its mouth and it attempts to bite into her arm. "So, this is what it feels like to die," Carol thinks to herself, absolutely convinced that this is her time. That this is the end...

All until she hears someone stomping over to her, and stabbing the walker in the skull with a pocket knife. The person retrieves the weapon and the walker falls to the ground. Dead.

Carol turns around to see a muscular man standing beside her. She could never see that adorable poncho and mistake who was wearing it.

Daryl Dixon.

And before she knows it, her arms are around Daryl and his are around her, and she's running her fingers through his hair, sobbing.

"B-beth and Judith..." she whimpers. Daryl's eyes widen.

"Shit," he murmurs, rubbing Carol's back. "RICK! GET IN HERE!" And soon enough, Rick and the rest of the group start piling into the prison.

"Where's Judith?" Carl asks. Daryl bites his lip.

Carol is still sobbing into Daryl's shoulder. "Over there," she says, pointing around the corner miserably. Carl and Rick, along with Maggie and her father, run over there as fast as they can. The few left in the room with Carol instantly know what had happened when they hear the screams. Then they hear two gunshots.

"I'm so sorry," Carol manages to get out through her cries. Daryl holds her tight.

"There's nothing ya coulda done," he says, still rubbing her back.

"Wait...didn't you see Andrea and some other guys coming here?" Carol asks worriedly. "Towards the prison?"

"Yeah, about that..." Michonne says, exchanging glances with Daryl. "We have them locked up."

"Y-you have them WHAT?! You have Andrea locked up? She's one of us!" she screeches, looking over at Michonne, who's showing no sign of any emotion.

"I don't know what YOU saw, but that ain't Andrea," Daryl explains. "It's some other blondie. And a nerdy lookin' guy, and a brunette woman. We've ain't never saw them before. They came here sayin' Andrea sent them, but they won't say what for. I bet they're lyin'."

"So now what?" Carol sobs, looking up at Daryl's beautiful features. He sighs.

"I wish I could say I knew." They stare at each other like that for a moment and then he wraps her into a hug. They stay like that for a few minutes, listening to the cries coming from the other room.

A/N Thanks so much for reading! What will happen to Jean and Karrie? Why does Karrie say that her sister is "horrible"? And who are these mysterious people? We will eventually have some Caryl in there by the way! :) Don't forget to review! xx


End file.
